


Day 2: Legend of the Gobblewonker

by PineTrain



Series: 40 Days of Pinecest [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

A tingle of soreness was beginning to flicker through Dipper’s muscles as he quickly rowed towards the island. The urgency in Candy’s voice over the walky-talky had convinced him that she and Mabel might actually have found the real Gobblewonker during their expedition to see the gophers.

Sliding into the sand, Dipper exited the boat and dragged it in so it wouldn’t drift away in the waves. Just as he finished and turned to enter the woods, a small girl ran out of the brush.

“Dipper! You are here! Mabel is that way!” Candy pointed off into the trees.

“Okay,” Dipper said calmly, “Can you get back to the shore? I, uh, forgot my video camera.”

He’d wanted to facepalm himself a hundred times when he realized that halfway to the island. Still, he always had backup cameras, even if they were disposable. He’d get what he could and maybe Candy could return in time for him to get some footage.

She nodded and Dipper handed her one his cameras. “In case you see anything on the way,” he explained. Candy nodded again and began pushing the boat back into the water as Dipper cautiously entered the woods.

He quickly realized he’d forgotten which way Candy had pointed and cursed his overexcited ignorance. He pricked his ears to try and catch any noise in the fog, either his sister or the Gobblewonker.

There was a faint sound of stomping that soon started to grow louder and louder. Dipper dove into a nearby bush and readied his camera. He grimaced a little in guilt as the footsteps grew closer, wondering if he was maybe more interested in getting this picture than making sure his best friend was safe. Either way, he couldn’t leave now, the steps were too close.

A figure began emerging from the fog. It had a long neck and what appeared to be fins, but was quite a bit smaller than expected. Had the stories been exaggerated all these years? This was actually a lot of bit smaller than expected.

Dipper stood up out of the bush with a frown when he realized what he was looking at. Mabel was dressed completely gray and held her arms at her sides, hands flared out and waggling. The flippers on her feet gave her an awkward gait, but it was probably the ridiculous headgear she had on that messed her up the most as she walked towards him.

“Looks like you caught the Gobblewonker!” Mabel yelled over the boombox strapped to her back. She swatted at it until the deafening sound of prerecorded footsteps stopped. Dropping it, she plucked out her earplugs and turned to meet Dipper’s disapproving glare.

“Har har. Very funny,” he said, swatting off the headgear. “Any reason you felt like doing this besides mocking me?”

Mabel hummed and leaned into him, stroking his sides, “Just wanted to get my bro-beau somewhere secluded for a bit of fun. I thought he might appreciate a nerdy invitation.” She fluttered her eyes.

Dipper smiled. He’d have appreciated any invitation but Mabel did always have a talent for tailoring it perfectly for the situation. He embraced his sister and pulled her into a deep kiss, letting her guide him to a bed of leaves she’d set up beforehand to soften the hard ground. Neither heard the click from the nearby brush.

Candy’s face was hot as she quickly rewound the camera to take another picture. Mabel had promised a camera hidden in the boat but she probably didn’t expect Dipper to provide another one. Candy had promised to share all the pictures she got with that first camera, but the the ones she got with the second would go into her private collection.


End file.
